


Going Back

by yaycoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes back for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for spngenlove's Comment Fic Meme (prompt: the real reason Dean returned to Sam's apartment after dropping him off in the pilot)

Dean hated hunting alone. It was pretty much all he'd done in the past couple of years; Dad was gone more and more, following leads on that _thing_. At first, he thought it was pretty cool--Dad trusted him, treated him like an adult, a colleague. But, what it boiled down to was that the job was lonely and hard and just no damn fun when you had only yourself to talk to in the car. So, doing this Weeping Woman gig with Sam was pretty fucking awesome, even if they still had no clue where Dad was.  
  
He didn't think about it really. Just, when they finished the hunt, he figured the next thing to do was follow Dad's coordinates, head to Blackwater Ridge.   
  
"Dean," Sam said, and he had that _look_ , and Dean knew. Sam wasn't going. He knew he had to take Sam back to his college and his girl and his _future_. Sam would not be coming with him again, and Dean didn't really want to think about how much he hated that.   
  
When Sam climbed out of the car at the front of his apartment building, Dean called his name. What he wanted to do was to haul his ass back in the car and _make_ him go to Colorado. Instead, he said, "You know, we made a hell of a team back there," smiling wide, knowing that this would probably be good bye, but also hoping (just a little) that the reminder of how well they worked together would get Sam to at least admit that he missed hunting, missed _Dean_.  
  
Sam only said, "Yeah," in response, expression guarded, face closed. But he was easy to read-- that one little word said everything Dean needed to know. Sam missed this but wanted something else, and Dean wanted to be happy for him, he really did.   
  
He drove away, and he could see Sam in his rear-view mirror, watching him go.  
  
 _Fuck it_ , he thought, and he turned up the music. He'd be in Colorado by morning.  
  
He got all the way to the end of the street before he turned the car around. This was bullshit. Bullshit! He hit the steering wheel with the heel of his hand.   
  
Sam could go to his damn lawyer interview tomorrow morning, fine, but Dean wasn't fucking going to try and find Dad by himself. No. Sam was a part of this family, too. He wasn't going to do this one on his own.   
  
He'd just go back, make Sam see. Maybe he could crash on the couch, and then after the interview, they could go. They could go find Dad.  
  
The car screeched to a halt as Dean parked it back in front of the building. He climbed the stairs two at a time, _Dude, I really gotta take a leak_ on the tip of his tongue as an excuse, but as he raised his fist to knock on the door, he heard Sam scream.  
  
Dean didn't think. Dean didn't knock. He kicked at the door, the frame splintering under his boot, and he ran in, stomach in his throat.  
  
The first thing he saw was Sam in the bedroom, and it took a second to see what the big deal was, and when he saw-- He thought he might vomit. He'd seen it before, he'd done this before.  
  
She looked almost the same, white gown, blonde hair, red blood, orange flame, Sam _screaming_. The fire roared in his ears, and he could feel the heat of it singe his skin; he needed to get them out. He did what he had to do.  
  
He took is brother outside as fast as he could, and he didn't look back.


End file.
